


Time To Confess

by Anonymous



Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bad knows he has feelings for his best friend. He's just not sure whether he should confess those feelings.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097348
Comments: 14
Kudos: 529
Collections: Anonymous





	Time To Confess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
> Yet another fluffy Skephalo piece to add to the pile. Again, this is set in the minecraft world and is based on their personas.

Bad leaned against the quartz mansion's railing. He barely registered the dropping temperature as the sun started to dip beyond the horizon. Too lost in his spiralling thoughts.

"-ad! Bad, hey!"

He blinked, brows furrowing in confusion. The nether-born demon turned to find his best friend stood in the doorway. His headbox was currently off, held under his arm, so Bad was able to clearly see the concerned expression on his face. And the bright blue diamonds scattered across his skin like freckles that sparkled in the moonlight. 

"You alright, Bad?" Skeppy asked. "You've been out here alone for quite a while now. It's starting to get late."

Bad hummed. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

Skeppy joined him against the railing. Neither said anything as their sides brushed and Bad's tail, with a mind of it's own, curled loosely around Skeppy's ankle. When they'd been quiet for a while just staring at the view, Skeppy turned to him with a pointed look.

"Well?" he pressed. 

Sighing, Bad shrugged. "It's nothing important," he muttered. He avoided looking back at Skeppy even as he could feel his deep brown eyes boring a hole in the side of his head.

"It's clearly important if you're thinking so hard about it," Skeppy pointed out. He bumped his shoulder against Bad's lightly. "Come on," he urged, "we're best friends. You can tell me what's on your mind."

Except Bad knew he absolutely could not tell Skeppy what was on his mind. It could ruin everything. And he wasn't sure how he'd go on if anything ever happened to their friendship.

Bad forced a small smile. "Don't worry about it, Geppy," he said. He stood and stretched. "Like you said, it's getting late. I should probably be heading to bed now anyway."

He didn't wait for Skeppy's reply as he fled the balcony and headed straight for his room.

Laying in bed and staring at his ceiling, Bad frowned. "Dang it," he whispered. He threw an arm over his eyes with a disgruntled noise, and tried to ignore the tightening in his chest.

Even though he wanted to, he knew he couldn't go to Skeppy about this. Not when it involved the other man. Not when it could change everything.

Bad didn't cope well with change. Especially negative change. There was no way him confessing to his best friend would bring anything other than negative change.

As the first tears started to fall, he curled into a tight ball and bit his pillow to muffle the noise of his sobs.

A few days later, Bad watched as Skeppy donned his armour and collected his things. It was only a short mining trip. He knew Skeppy would be fine and home soon. But his hearts still stuttered with worry.

"Be careful," Bad said sternly.

Skeppy tipped his headbox up enough that Bad could see his grin. "You know me," he replied, dimpled smile bright and distracting.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Bad muttered. Only half joking.

Laughing, Skeppy pulled the headbox down again so it properly hid his face. "I'll be careful," he assured softly. "I'll be home by the end of the week, promise."

Before he left, he gripped Bad by the wrist and reeled him into a tight hug. It was a little uncomfortable with the hard armour digging into him. It was no less perfect to Bad. They held tight to each other for a few beats too long. Then they were disentangling, Bad's tail the last thing to let go. 

And then Skeppy was heading out the door and down the path.

Huffing, Bad sat on the fence and watched Puffy work.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She wasn't looking at him, too focused on her project, but they'd been friends long enough that she could imagine his unhappy face right then.

"Skeppy isn't home yet."

Puffy tried not to laugh. Really, honestly, she did. But she just couldn't help it. A little snort slipped free and then she was giggling.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Bad crossed his arms, annoyed. "This is serious! I'm worried!"

Puffy managed to compose herself. "I'm sorry," she breathed, finally turning to look at her friend. "I didn't mean to laugh. That was mean," she apologised. "I just should have expected it had something to do with him."

Bad uncrossed his arms as he dropped off the fence to pad closer to her. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Puffy was going to reply with something light and playful. Then she noticed the look in her friend's bottomless white eyes. Pausing, the sheep thought on her words carefully and then explained, "well, you're almost always together and when you're not together you're talking about each other. It's clear you care about each other an awful lot. Anyone can see that."

Bad nodded slowly. "Yeah, right. Of course."

"Can I ask you something?" Puffy asked.

Bad nodded again. "Uh, sure."

"Do you like Skeppy?"

Bad yelped. His midnight skin exploded into a bright, burning blush and his eyes widened comically. He started to fidget with his tail, something he did when he was anxious.

"Of c-course, I mean, uh, he- well, he's my-my best friend," Bad stammered.

Puffy smiled in understanding. "But do you like him as more than that?" she pressed gently. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Bad's eyes welled up with tears. "Yes," he croaked.

It was the first time he had admitted it aloud. While he had been thinking on it for months, he had never had the courage to say it out loud. Now that it was out in the world it felt more real somehow. He couldn't take it back now.

The feeling of fluffy arms pulling him into a warm embrace was what finally broke the floodgates. He started to cry, clinging to Puffy desperately.

Bad was worried.

It had been a few days since he had revealed his secret to Puffy and subsequently broken down in her arms. It was a little embarrassing to think about. Though he knew his friend would never judge him and wouldn't reveal his secret. 

But he wasn't lying to Puffy when he had said he was genuinely worried about Skeppy's absence. Yeah, he liked him as more than a friend but that wasn't the only reason he was worried.

"He's never been this late back," Bad complained fretfully. 

Puffy shrugged. "I'm sure it's fine," she said breezily. She was focused on finding wildflowers for her girlfriend Nihachu, and she was only half-listening.

"Are you even listening?" Bad asked, picking up some pretty light blue corn flowers. He could not help but smile as they reminded him of his best friend. Then he was frowning when he remembered his best friend still wasn't home. Sighing, he passed the flowers to Puffy, who smiled in thanks and added them to her collection in the basket. "He promised to be home by the end of the week," Bad continued, "but he still hasn't come back yet."

Puffy stopped walking and turned to him. "He's only a few days overdue, Bad," she reminded gently. "He probably just lost track of time or something. You know what he's like."

Bad made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. Reluctantly, he nodded. "You're probably right," he admitted.

"Usually am," Puffy teased with a grin.

Then she turned her attention back to finding flowers for her girlfriend.

"Now, help me find some more flowers. It'll help to keep your mind occupied."

On their journey back to Puffy's house, the two of them ran into Karl and Sapnap.

"Hey, Bad! Hey, Puffy!" Karl greeted pleasantly. Beside him, Sapnap offered a lazy salute and a simple, "yo."

"Hey guys," Puffy replied. She waved and smiled at them both.

Bad waved half-heartedly. "Hi."

The lacklustre greeting surprised both boys. They glanced at each other uncertainly.

"Uh, what's with him?" Sapnap asked.

Normally, the nether-demon was one of the most cheerful members of their community. It was unusual to see him so downtrodden. 

The demon huffed. "I'm fine," he said. His pouty expression and lashing tail told another story.

"He's just grouchy that Skeppy isn't home yet," Puffy explained. She rolled her eyes at the annoyed expression Bad threw her way. "What? It's true. There's nothing wrong with admitting you miss someone," she said.

"Ah, okay. I was worried for a minute," Karl said.

Sapnap nodded in agreement. "I thought it was something, like, serious."

Bad stamped his foot and protested, "this is serious!"

Sapnap snorted. "You missing your boyfriend isn't serious," he shrugged.

Bad stammered, blushing brightly.

Karl lightly slapped Sapnap's arm. "Don't be mean! He's missing his muffin!"

Puffy snorted, though downplayed it as a cough.

Bad was becoming increasingly flustered. "Guys! Stop teasing me," he whined.

Both Karl and Sapnap just looked confused. "We're not," Karl said slowly. "We get it. Your boyfriend isn't home and you miss him. No judgments here."

"Yeah," Sapnap agreed, "I know it sucks when your partner isn't around." He leaned into Karl's side and they shared small smiles. "There's no need to be embarrassed," he assured.

"Thanks, guys, but we really need to get going!" Puffy said suddenly, grabbing a flustered Bad by the wrist and dragging him away.

"Bye, guys! I hope your muffin returns to you soon!" Karl called after them.

Bad made a choked noise. Puffy couldn't hide her snorts of amusement.

"Does... does everyone think we're together?" Bad asked cautiously.

Puffy tilted her head as she thought about it. "I think most people do," she admitted. She fiddled with the bouquet of wildflowers she was working on. "And the people that don't think you're together think you're at least into each other," she added absentmindedly.

Bad groaned. "How did we not know that?"

Puffy shrugged.

"We're just best friends."

Puffy turned to look at him with raised brows. "But you are into him so... they're not wrong," she pointed out.

Bad curled in on himself. "Yeah, I am into him. Not the other way around." He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. It was hard though. Even as he tried to fight it, he could feel the tears threatening to fall again.

Puffy abandoned her work to stand in front of him. She gripped his cheeks and tilted his head to face her. "I think you need to talk to him about this when he gets back," she advised him softly, wiping under his eyes even though the tears hadn't fallen yet. "It's no good to keep it all bottled up inside like you have been."

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" Bad sniffled. "I don't want to ruin everything."

The sheep's heart ached at how despairing he sounded. She stroked her fingers through his dark hair, careful to avoid touching his horns, and said, "you two are far too close for something like this to ruin anything."

"I'm scared," Bad admitted quietly.

"I know," Puffy said. "But you'll be okay."

Bad nodded. Drawing all of his courage up, he took a deep breath in and stood. "You're right. Okay, I've got this. I'm talking to him the second he's home," he declared.

"That's the spirit!" Puffy cheered.

"But, uh, in the meantime... do you want any help with that bouquet?" he offered.

Puffy smiled gently. "I would love some help."

It was late at night when Bad's sensitive hearing picked up the door of the mansion creaking open. Instinctively, he started to growl, the sound rumbling from deep in his throat, and he sat up but the sound trailed off once he picked up the familiar scent of his favourite person. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and wondered why Skeppy was coming home so late.

And then he was remembering that Skeppy had been gone for nearly two weeks and he was finally home.

He bolted down the stairs, nearly falling in his haste, and only slowed when he saw his best friend. The diamond encrusted man was peeling his armour off with quiet curses, and it took Bad a moment to realise why he seemed so agitated. There was a faint coppery smell wafting from him that Bad knew was blood. His chest constricted with worry.

Skeppy was late because he had been hurt.

Bad rushed to his side. His sudden appearance didn't even phase the other man. He merely allowed Bad to take over the arduous task of removing the heavy, clanky armour. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said, easily supporting the tired man's weight as he led him to their bathroom. He frowned when he noticed Skeppy's slight limp.

He seated Skeppy on the side of the tub as it started to fill. He grabbed the first-aid kit from the cabinet.

"Can you take those off so I can tend your wounds?" he asked.

He waited for Skeppy to kick his trousers away and tug his hoodie off before moving to get a closer look. He was thankful that most of them seemed to be superficial scrapes and bruises. He was still careful as he tended to them, being especially mindful of the diamonds Skeppy grew naturally. When he had sorted them all as best he could, he started to clear away the the medical supplies. His back was turned when he heard the water being turned off and quiet splashes as Skeppy settled himself into the tub.

"What happened?" Bad asked.

Skeppy shrugged, then winced when it pulled at the wound on his shoulder. Bad turned at the sound of his pain and immediately admonished him for not being careful.

As much as he wanted to talk about everything right now, Bad knew it wasn't the right time. He had made that declaration to Puffy before he knew Skeppy would be home in such a state.

Either way, he couldn't help but whisper, "I was worried about you."

Skeppy reached out and took his hand. He laced their fingers together and squeezed comfortingly. "Sorry to have worried you," he replied quietly. "I'm home now though."

Bad breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, you're home now." He felt tension he hadn't even realised he was carrying melt from his body.

He used the hand that wasn't gripped by Skeppy's to reach for the headbox. He was slow to give the other a chance to refuse. When no protest came, he very carefully lifted the head covering to reveal the face of the man he loved. He delicately set it aside on the cabinet where it would be safe.

"Hi," Bad whispered when he turned back to find Skeppy's deep brown eyes watching him.

Skeppy smiled lopsidedly. "Hi," he replied, squeezing his hand again.

They stared at each other for what was probably longer than normal. Bad was admittedly lost in Skeppy's eyes.

They were so pretty.

With that thought, he flushed. He suddenly realised he was still just standing there, staring at his best friend, and with a nervous chuckle he stepped away. Their hands fell apart. He gestured behind himself vaguely and said, "I'm going to head to the kitchen and make you something. You're probably hungry and tired from everything. So, uh, yeah."

Skeppy watched him go with a soft smile. "Okay. Thanks."

Bad nodded. Then he turned and left.

Bad was in the middle of making some simple soup when he felt arms snake around his waist. He jumped, startled from his deep thoughts, and looked over his shoulder to find Skeppy.

He was dressed in simple blue pyjamas, and smelled clean from his bath. He was obviously still drained though.

Bad turned back to cooking. He tried not to shift too much as to not disturb his friend. But he couldn't help the way his tail curled around Skeppy's leg in response.

"Smells good, Bad," Skeppy complimented. His face snuggled into Bad's neck, and the demon could feel the small diamonds pressing into his skin. It tickled. 

"Thanks. Now, sit at the table so you can eat it."

Skeppy grumbled but pulled away. He blinked at the tail holding tight to his leg, halting his movement. He chuckled but was incredibly careful as he unfurled it from around his leg. Bad tensed at the feel and tried to ignore the mountain of embarrassment he suddenly felt. He just tried to focus on serving the soup for Skeppy.

Then they were sat across from each other. Skeppy seemed to brighten the more he ate. Until, when he was done, he seemed energised again. "I really needed that," he sighed, smiling. "Thank you."

Bad nodded. "Of course, Geppy."

He wondered if now was a good time to talk. But, even though Skeppy was a little more back to himself now, Bad could see his friend was still tired from his journey. It was more important that Skeppy feel better than deal with a serious talk. Bad could handle hiding his feelings away for a little longer.

He stood and collected the bowls, and took them to the sink to soak. He would handle them in the morning.

"You should probably get some rest," he said when he returned to Skeppy's side. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through Skeppy's still-damp hair.

"Give me a goodnight kiss?" Skeppy asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

Bad's hand froze in Skeppy's hair. He huffed, annoyed. "No," he frowned and snatched his hand away, "go to bed, you muffinhead!"

Skeppy pushed himself to his feet. He looked down at Bad with a giggle. "Okay, okay, goodnight," he said. He was too tired to argue properly.

It had been a while since Skeppy's return. Everything had slotted back into place as if he had never been gone.

Bad still hadn't told him.

He knew he should. Puffy had shot him meaningful glances everytime they'd run into each other which he had feigned ignorance to. But the fear was creeping up on him again.

At this rate, he wondered if he would ever have the courage to tell his best friend or if he'd be choked by his fear forever.

Once again, Bad was leaning against the quartz mansion's railing. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to find Skeppy.

"Okay, spill."

Bad blinked. "What?"

Skeppy crossed his arms, and though Bad couldn't see his face beneath the headbox he knew he was frowning. "You're being all mopey lately," he muttered, "and I don't like it. So, spill."

Bad scoffed. "I am not being mopey."

"Bad, you've been so mopey lately."

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Nuh-uh," he said, crossing his arms and turning away petulantly.

Behind him, he heard Skeppy sigh, frustrated. "Bad, come on," he pleaded. "I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

Bad remained silent.

"Fine, whatever," Skeppy grumbled. "I'll drop it for now." Then he walked away.

Bad felt a little guilty. He knew Skeppy was only trying to help. He collapsed against the railing with a despondent sigh.

He noticed Skeppy down below marching out the front door and down the path.

Briefly, he thought about calling out and finally confessing everything. The thought made him feel sick.

When Skeppy glanced back and their eyes met, Bad forced himself not to react. He didn't smile or cry. He kept his face as neutral as possible, even as he felt his hearts squeeze when Skeppy shook his head and kept walking.

There was repetitive knocking at the front door. Bad dragged himself from where he had holed himself up in his room to find out what was going on.

He opened the door to find Puffy. The small sheep woman was glaring up at him, hands on her hips.

"You still haven't told him," she said.

Bad rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Uh... no," he confirmed.

Puffy rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Bad!" She complained. "You promised you would!"

"I know," he mumbled, fidgeting with his tail. "I just don't know how to."

"Well, you better do it soon," she told him. "He seemed pretty upset when he came to talk to me just now."

Bad paused. "He what?"

"Yeah, he turned up at mine and Niki's to ask about you. Since, you know, you've not told him anything." Her eyes softened at Bad's shocked expression. "He really cares about you, Bad. He came to me to ask what he should do to help you."

She sighed, clapping a hand on Bad's shoulder and squeezing comfortingly. "I'm going to head off now so I don't miss my date but... please, just talk to him. For both of your sakes."

Bad nodded. "Thank you, Puffy. I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes and dragged him into a quick hug. "No need to apologise! That's what friends are for!"

She gave him a double thumbs up of encouragement, and then started heading off.

Knowing he really couldn't put it off anymore without risking their friendship, Bad resolved to tell Skeppy when he got home.

Now all he had to do was wait for him to get back.

Sleepily, Bad blinked his eyes open and stretched. His body felt stiff and a little achey from having fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Skeppy.

Who was stood in the doorway looking awkward.

Bad yawned and said, "welcome home, Skeppy."

"I'm sorry."

Bad's brows furrowed. "Why?" he asked.

Skeppy walked over and settled on the couch next to Bad. He shrugged. "Shouldn't have stormed out like that," he said. "I was just upset at myself for not being able to help you."

"Skeppy," Bad breathed, feeling his hearts stutter with emotion.

Skeppy turned, and Bad was met with the silly fake face painted onto his friend's headbox.

"Can I see your face?" Bad asked.

Skeppy reached up and gripped the bottom of his headbox. His fingers were trembling. He pulled it off and Bad was met with his face. Bad instantly reached out and cupped Skeppy's cheeks, wiping at the tears that were leaking free of his eyes with his thumbs.

"Oh, Geppy, why are you crying?" Bad asked. His own eyes started to water.

Skeppy shrugged, avoiding Bad's eyes. "I was worried you were pulling away from me. I mean, we used to tell each other everything," he muttered.

Bad knew it was time.

"I think we need to talk," he sighed. He felt guilty seeing Skeppy's beautiful eyes shining with tears.

Skeppy nodded. "Yeah, probably," he agreed. He reached up and gripped Bad's wrists gently, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the dark skin.

"So, uh," Bad chuckled awkwardly. "I don't really know where to start."

Skeppy chuckled too. "Neither," he admitted.

Bad retracted his hands, placing them in his lap to fiddle with his tail anxiously.

It was now or never.

"I'm in love with you!" Bad blurted. 

There really was no going back now.

Bad winced, waiting breathlessly for Skeppy's response. He furrowed his brows when there was no response, and looked at Skeppy to find the other man with the happiest expression he had ever seen him wear in all their years as companions.

"You... you love me?" Skeppy breathed.

Bad nodded. Feeling a little more confident, he reached out and took Skeppy's hands into his own. He squeezed Skeppy's hands and said honestly, "so much."

"Like, you really love me?" Skeppy checked.

Bad rolled his eyes but he was still smiling. "Really," he confirmed.

And then they were in a haphazard pile on the floor. They were both laughing from Skeppy's sudden tackle hug.

"I love you too, dummy!"

Bad stared up at Skeppy with wide, wet eyes. "You do?" he asked.

Skeppy grinned. Then he dived down and pressed their lips together. After a moment, he pulled back, and chuckled at Bad's dazed expression. "Yeah," he confirmed softly, "I do."

Bad had never felt so relieved in all his life. He hooked an arm around Skeppy's neck and pulled him back down for another kiss. They broke apart only for Bad to start pressing little kisses all across his face. Every freckle-like diamond, both his brows, his dimples, anywhere he could reach received a kiss.

Skeppy giggled, face flushed from all the attention.

That was how the two of them fell asleep. Curled around one another on the floor of their shared mansion. Wholeheartedly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed!! <3
> 
> Edit: I just saw on Twitter someone thought I was trying to imply nsfw with the tail/horns stuff which... oof, was not my intent. I'm sorry if it seemed like that. My intent was that Bad's tail has a mind of it's own and it's embarrassing how it tends to cling to Skeppy etc. And for the horns it was more just the thought that they're sharp and also it's rude to touch someone's demonic features. But I can see how people got the impression I was implying nsfw so I'm sorry ;-; I feel kind of oof that it came across like that.
> 
> Edit: I recently decided to share my Twitter with you. You can find me @kittykissesuwu if you want to :)
> 
> \--KK


End file.
